2p Boyfriend (readerx2p Hetalia)
by AlfredFreedomJones520
Summary: You're in the 2p! Hetalia world and you meet a few "special" people will they fall for you or will they make you Fall? Rated T for future stories
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a reader x 2p Hetalia but the "reader" is going to have an independent personality I might continue on one character or I'll do one chapter per character, Comment what I should do**

Your father is insane. You just found this out a few weeks ago. Your mother always told you he left, but he's always been in the nut house since he killed your sister and pleaded insanity.

You wanted to see him… even if it was just once… you wanted to know why. You walked up to the doors of the asylum and raised your hand to open it, but before you had the chance to the door swung open hitting you straight in the face causing you to step back and fall down the steps that lead up to the doors.

Even before you landed at the bottom on the steps you yelled, "What the hell!?" then all the air got knocked out of you before you could say anything else. You finally gathered yourself together as you heard someone run down the steps asking, "I'm terribly sorry are you ok poppet?" The man or what you thought was a man had a British accent and a really high pitched voice.

You slowly stood up and looked at "him." He had blond hair with a reddish tint. His clothes were…unique. He wore a pink dress shirt, a purple vest, and a bright blue bow tie with khakis. His eyes were what caught you off guard a little they were crazy with a little bit of kindness and gentleness mixed in. You were also definitely taller than him.

He stared up at you with the look of a scared puppy. "I'm fine." You say reassuring him all the while knowing your leg was ether fractured or broken… yah it was broken. His eyes filled with pure thankfulness, but the crazy never left. He then examined your face blushing and looking down. "I-I'm terribly sorry for hurting you and I'm also sorry for saying this so bluntly but… your really cute poppet." Wait what? You knew this was the cutest thing you have ever seen, but if there's one thing you knew you were not cute. At least not today. Your (h/l) (h/c) was tangled and messy, your make-up was put on sloppily and all you did was throw on some jeans and a random crop top. You sort of slept in, but still a light blush fell across your face and you scratched your cheek, "Well I wouldn't say that..."

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong did I offend you I am sorry, poppet, I didn't mean too I am truly terrible sorry~" He got all flustered and trailed off which you thought was adorable. He then slowly looked you in the eyes and whispered "I am sorry…" then he kissed your cheek and looked away. You sighed and where about to reassure him you weren't mad when you felt something blunt and heavy hit your head, and once gain you fell to the floor.

The last thing you heard before you passed out was the boy yelling, "Al what did you do!?" then there was another voice you didn't recognize that said, "Yeash Oliver, it's no big deal I thought she was bothering you." And then you blacked out.

**I don't know if this is good or not so please don't judge too harshly! Also, you may ask "what about her dad?" she doesn't get to meet him. I do not own Hetalia all the rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet 2p FACE

**Yay! Second chapter! Never thought that would happen… But it's here!**

* * *

><p>When you come too you hear a T.V. playing in front of you. Your head hurts so bad you can't really sit up, but you do open your eyes, and the first thing you see is a boy, and he's staring at you.<p>

He is wearing sunglasses, and has a curl coming from the top of his head. You can't really see anything else, but he yells, "Hey, Oliver! She's coming too!" Which hurt you head even more considering it was right in your ear.

You were mad, but you couldn't yell yourself so you sort of just whisper/yelled, "Hey! Jack ass! Mind keeping it down!?"

After you said that he just stared at you like he was about to kill you, but he was blushing at the same time. You were definitely confused, but brushed it off after the boy from earlier, you guess his name was Oliver, burst through the living room.

He started out yelling, but soon quieted down when the guy you yelled at earlier, shushed him? When Oliver finally quieted he started to explain things to you.

Something about 2p! Countries, different personalities, and being sorry that "Al" bashed your brain in. You finally got the strength to ask, "Can I just go home?"

"Don't be silly poppet of course…"You almost felt happy hearing this, "…you can't" Happy feeling gone.

"Why not?" you yelled but still in the whispered tone.

"Because we're interested in you." Oliver replied.

"Interested in me?" you yelled confused.

"We don't want you to leave…" The glasses guy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That doesn't mean you can keep me here!" You tried to protest.

"Yes, it does." A French looking man holding a cigarette said while walking in, followed by a boy with a bomber jacket holding a bat with nails hammered into it who said, "Well at least to us it does."

Who are these people? And what kind of situation have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know when the next update will be… maybe ill update every month? Maybe… If I'm lucky, But I'm thinking about making several endings were you end up with the character you want to. I don't know yet. Please like the story it would mean a lot. Thank you! Sorry its so short... again...<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Koru Honda

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in literally forever. I sort of gave up, but I'm back in action!**  
>It has been a few days since you've been kidnapped, and still no one is looking for you. Don't you feel loved? For some reason Oliver decided to throw a party. You still haven't figured him out, everyone else says it's just the way he is, but you wont ever get used to it.<br>He keeps telling you to prepare, but prepare for what? Its not like your ever going to leave the safety of your room while this party is going on, or at least try not to get dragged out.

You watched the clock turn 10, and all at once people started piling in. The first was a biker looking guy with a weird double curl on the top of his head, and last was Al running in with the last of the party supplies. Seriously, you've known him for only like a week and you already know everything about him. He's not that complicated of a person.

Anyways, you glanced across the people at the part and everyone looked like they were going to kill you. The only exception was a little girl in a pink dress holding a teddy bear. You thought she was cute so you walked up to her to try and talk to her, but when you caught a glimpse of her red eyed pipe-wielding big brother you got the hell out of there.

After a while of sitting in the corner by yourself your boredom got the best of you and you looked for someone to talk to who might not kill you, when you spotted a calm looking guy who seemed nice. He had red eyes as well, which you guess was like a thing with these people, but more or less he seemed indifferent.

"Hey," you say trying to start a conversation with him. He smirks, but doesn't really acknowledge you. You got annoyed. A new person or not he's not going to act rude to you.

"Listen, I just want to talk to someone who is not a complete dumb ass, and you seemed like the best bet."

He smirked again, "Interesting."

"This is good," You joke, "we are having a conversation. I talk to you and you talk back. My name is (y/n), what is yours?"

"My name is Koru, Koru Honda." He didn't seem amused by you. "You think I'm stupid."

"No, not at all. You're the smartest person in this room."

"Very Interesting." He moves closer to you looking down into your eyes." You don't like this he is getting too close and he looks like he's staring into your soul. And yet, for some reason, you think you're about to cry.

That's absurd your not going to cry. That was just pathetic even for you. You glare at him and coughed, "Little close your getting there, Koru, aren't ya?" He looked surprised like you were supposed to be seduced by him staring at you. Still, he was really different which is what you like in a guy, but then again. They are all… different. Wait…Crap!

**A lot of you wanted 2P!Japan to show up so here he is. I hope this is what you've had in mind. If you have any more suggestions just ask and ill get right on that. He will be showing up in the future so no worries.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lutz Beilschmidt

After that awkward conversation you sort of gave up. If the most indifferent person there is gonna be a Dick well then, you're not gonna take your chances.

You wonder over to Al, because, well, at least he'll give you some entertainment.

"Matt~! I'm bored!" you whine, trying to avoid the buff scared male he was talking to.

"Is this the little lady that you've been telling me about, Al? Looks like trouble, just my type." The large German jokes, but then winks your way, and you feel a shiver fun down your spine.

" A-anyways," you try to avoid him, "damn, it's hot as hell in here." You mumbled tugging at the collar of your shirt.

Since the only thing you were able to take before you were kidnapped were the clothes on your back, the guys allowed you pick out a few different articles from their closets, which included a white blouse that they possessed for god knows why.

Al leans down and raps his arm around you, "Is that you trying to make me get you a drink, well your gonna have to look a lot more sexy to get my attention."

"Well then you've set your standards too high buddy, might want to lower them before you case off anyone who might even want to touch you." you sneer at his snide comment.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn drink, wait here with Lutz until I get back." Al complained heading for the kitchen.

"You're pretty impressive getting Al to do something like that." Lutz whispered into your ear. You jumped and swiftly turned around with slight irritation showing on your face, but you quickly calmed down trying not to anger the huge man.

"It's no big deal, beat them at their own game, and they'll respect you" you brag looking very pleased with yourself.

"You're a strange person, you know that." Lutz remarked inspecting your body.

"So, you just gonna stare at me or what?"

"Are you giving me permission to touch?" He smirked.

"No touching the merchandise, buddy." You teased. He moved closer to you, and kneeled down. "Are you sure about that?" He tested.

"Maybe a kiss on the cheek to show how much you're fascinated with me." You joke, but Lutz didn't take it that way as he goes to kiss your cheek, you let it slide, because you sort of told him you could, but you couldn't help but look a little embarrassed, but suddenly he turns your head, and he kisses dead on the lips.

You pull away, and grab his shirt in anger making a big scene. Everyone turns to look at you, and you suddenly feel scared.

Al is running towards you with your drink, and he finally reaches you. "Hey are you ok? What did he do to you?" Al questioned.

You grab the drink with trembling hands, "Nothing, Nothing happened, I'm fine, thanks anyways." You walk away and sit in the armchair next to François and sigh not able to get the moment out of your head. "Seriously, what is wrong with these people!" you fume as a blush spreads across your face, "Shit."


End file.
